Teasing
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: Maura is been teasing Jane for all day. Now it is Jane's turn to return the favor and teach a lesson to the beautiful doctor. Pure Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

Ok, I don't know exactly how I got this idea... I guess I just wanted to try and write something kinky :P

It's nothing special, just a sexy moment between our favorite couple with a bit of dominant/submissive playing and more than a bit of dirty talk. I would love to hear (read) what you think about this, I don't have a lot of experience with sex scenes and this isn't exactly my usual stile so... I hope I did good! And I hope you'll like this :)

I apologize for eventual grammar errors (english is not my first language).

Jane's POV

Enjoy

* * *

As soon as the front door slams shut behind us, I grab her, pinning her back against it with enough force to let her know that I have her, but not so forcefully to really hurt her.

I assault her lips and I'm not at all surprised when she kisses me back with the same passion, deeply, our tongues meeting immediately but for as much as she tries, I am the one who wins the battle for dominance, and she looks more than happy about it.

I start kissing along her jawline, biting down not so gently on her long sensual neck trying to elicit that magnificent sound she always makes when I have my lips on that sensitive spot, and a second later I hear it. That deep low moan, accompanied by the feeling of her hands running down my back and gripping my ass through my pants, urging me closer as she start grinding against me, one toned slender leg coming up around my waist to keep her balanced as I continue my attack on the creamy skin of her throat, biting, sucking and licking. Tasting the light saltiness of her sweat and smelling her intoxicating scent.

I'm more aggressive than usual, but Maura doesn't show any sign of protest, and I pretty sure she won't anytime soon.

She knows very well what had caused all of this and now, she has to pay for the consequences.

The good Doctor is been teasing me for the whole day.

When I went to her office early this morning I noticed something in her attire, or maybe I should say that I noticed that there was something _missing_. And after thinking that maybe I was wrong and took a very long and very accurate look at her while she was bent to her desk to pick up the documents I needed, I felt myself combusting on the spot, when I discovered that indeed, Doctor Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachussetts, wasn't wearing any panties.

I mean, I didn't see directly the interested part, the lenght of the skirt didn't allow me to -and I was both relieved and disapponted by it- but it was said skirt that made me realize that there weren't the usual outlines of her usual sexy lace underwear.

How did she react when she turned and saw a deep red blush covering my face?

She smiled.

And not that usual small, innocent and polite smile.

But a very full one million watt _only-for-you-Jane-I know-you-were-looking_ smile that seemed almost a seductive smirk.

But that is not the only reason why I'm currently pressing her against her front door with every intention of fucking that brilliant brain out of her.

The usually sweet geek doctor kept arrassing me all day long, always finding a way to remind me of the fact that she wasn't wearing a very neccessary undergarment.

When I was in the lab with her, she deliberately started rubbing her behind against my front, pretending that there was not enough space for her to pass when she needed a tool that was on the cart at my side.

Around lunch time I received a text saying _I think I've lost something, Detective. Do you think you can handle the situation and take the matter in your hands?_

At that all my blood left my face, gathering in a spot that started pulsing with a familiar need.

The costant reminders and all the knowing looks sent me almost out of my mind with desire, and when that evening we stopped at the Dirty Robber for a bite and a couple of drink with the guys, I think I was ready to explode. Without anyone looking, Maura took my hand, placing it on her leg and since my hand seemed to have a mind of its own, it started running up and down, travelling up her skirt and meeting the smooth skin of her inner thigh.

I kept going higher and higher, feeling her spreading her legs slightly in invitation as I felt the heat coming from her center.

I couldn't resist anymore.

I grabbed her, shouting a good night to the presents and running towards the car.

I was almost tempted to use the siren to make sure we would have arrived at her home before I could ruin my underwear, pants and -yeah- probably even my socks.

Anyway, this is why I'm now here pressing Maura against her door with every intention of torturing her as much as she has been torturing me for the entire day.

The first thing I do is stopping her hips that she keeps rocking against me seeking more contact, and that is enough to make her whimper in frustration.

She tries to reasume the movement, but I'm much stronger than she is, and keeping her in place is not a difficult task at all.

"Uh uh Maura..." I whisper pulling back enough to look her into her eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes that are becoming darker, begging me to have mercy and just take her against the front door.

"You shouldn't have been such a tease today." As I speak I can feel her breath becoming shallow, her breasts raising up and down, so inviting that I had to resist with all of my strenght to not rip her shirt open and take one of her rosy, delicate nipples in my mouth.

I continue, my voice raspy with arousal and desire. "I'm going to take my time with you..."

"Jane..." It sounds like a plea, a sort of apology as her features soften for a second, but her eyes are betraying her, becoming even darker as she licks her lips.

She wants this.

She wants me to punish her for how she's been acting around me today.

My hand finds the hem of her skirt and I take my time, enjoying the softness of her thigh as much as I enjoy the small noises I hear coming from Maura's parted lips.

Keeping her leg hooked around my waist, I use my other hand to pull her skirt around her waist. It's a little tight, but I manage to do it without too much trouble.

I can't resist, my hand goes down and the first thing I feel, is her warm wetness coating my fingertips.

"You have been like this the whole day, haven't you?" I ask looking up at her and groaning when I feel her bucking her hips against me at the contact.

She blushes biting down on her lower lip.

Yes... She definitely has.

I smirk at the thought and I can feel myself becoming even more aroused, my center clenching at the sight in front of me.

But for as much as I enjoy her reaction at my touch, I need to hear it coming from her.

I take her clit between two fingers pinching it slightly, her eyes fluttering shut and a deep moan follows as her hips jerks against my hand. She is so slick that I'm having a problem keeping my fingers still in that position.

"Answer me Maura, and I may reward you with something." I release her clit, rubbing it slowly, putting a little more pressure against it so she can get my point.

This time she doesn't hesitate. "Yes, Jane."

But it isn't enough for me.

"Yes Jane, what?"

My fingers reach her lower, teasing her entrance without penetrating her, but the touch gives me the answer I want.

"Yes Jane, I've been wet for you all day. Please..." After hearing her say that, I'm barely able to control myself, and when she says 'please', and I feel her spreading the leg resting around my waist a little wider, I can't take it anymore.

I push two fingers inside her in one thrust.

"Fuck!" She screams, her eyes fluttering shut as her head hit the door behind her, her hands coming up to my shoulder blades and I can feel her fingernails digging in my skin through the material of my jacket.

I let out a deep groan into her neck when I feel her clenching tightly around me in the instant I enter her and gripping me even tighter when I pull out only to repeat the movement making sure to hit her clit everytime with the palm of my hand.

After only a few moments she is already panting and moaning incontrollably, rocking her hips against my hand as she tries to keep me inside.

She feels so good.

So damn good around me. I can feel the spot deep inside of her swelling and I know it is only a matter of seconds before she comes all over my hand, and even if it takes all of my strenght and control to do so, I pull my fingers out, leaving her an empty and sobbing mess.

"Please Jane! Please don't stop!"

And I'm almost tempted to push back inside of her and give her what she desperately wants, but I think of how she enjoyed teasing me the whole day and I reconsider the idea.

"I don't think you have earned your reward Maura. Maybe I should play with you a little more so you'll know how it feels being teased to the point of losing control."

She whimpers, a sound between frustration and arousal, but she knows that she doesn't have a choice, she knew what was coming since we stepped into her house five minutes ago.

Her eyes become more clear, the fog of desire is still there, but her expression become more soft, pleading.

"I'll do everything you what Jane. Please... Take everything you need. I'm yours."

My heart aches when I heard her say things like this, hearing her say that she is mine and only mine. It arouses me like nothing else ever could, and after I claim her lips and she respond parting them for me to explore her mouth, I pick her up and she doesn't waste time wrapping her arms around my shoulders as I carry her in her bedroom.

 **. . .**

Once I'm sure that the scarf will stay in place and that is not too tight around Maura's wrists I pull back to admire my work.

Maura is laying naked on the bed, her hands are resting above her head tied in a silk scarf around one of the metal bars on the headboard. Every inch of her skin is exposed to me, creamy, smooth, warm and ready to be touched. Her breath is slow and deep and I'm sure she is doing everything she can to keep it that way, her magnificent breasts raising with every intake of air and her rosy nipples are already hard, partially for being exposed in the cool air of the room.

My gaze travels lower, across the expanse of her flat stomach, passing her belly button until my eyes land on the small strip of dark blonde hair resting just above her sex.

Maura sees that I'm looking intentely at her and she doesn't think twice, she spread her legs a little wider, giving me an excellent view of her glistening folds, covered in the juices pooling at her entrance. Her clit peeking out from under its thin hood, begging for my attention.

I bit my lip to contain a low groan as I kneel on the mattress, settling between Maura's legs, running my hands up and down her knees.

I feel her shivers at the touch and letting out a small moan that get my attention and my gaze shifts to look at her face.

Her eyes are dark, reflecting the same desire lying into my own, her face is flushed and I can see that sweet spot on her throat pulsing with the beats of her heart.

"You are so beautiful Maura."

I think I will never become tired of saying it to her, of remind her how much I appreciate every inch of her body. And how I have every intention of cherishing it tonight.

"Jane..." It comes out breathless, filled with want and desire.

I lean in, kissing her on her lips, softly, giving her the reassurance that I'm here with her and that I'll take care of her.

"It's okay baby. Be a good girl, behave and you'll get what you need."

She tilts her head asking silently for another kiss and the gesture is so sweet that I can't deny this to her even if I want to.

I pull my shirt over my head when I lean back and then my bra leaving my upper part completely exposed.

Maura is watching every movement as I stand taking off my pants and at the end my soaked panties.

I hold them in my hand as an idea pops in my head, smirking seductively at the wonderful woman lying on the bed, wet and ready, waiting only for me. I crawl on top of her another time, slowly, until we are face to face and I hold the panties in front of her.

"You know that it is because of the lack of a pair of these that you are currently tied up, Doctor Isles?"

She looks at the panties in my hand before looking at me, licking her lips. "Yes."

She doesn't show any sign of regret about her choice, about having spent the day teasing me, but why would she? She wanted all of this from the beginning.

"You just wanted to be tied up, already open and ready for me," As I talk my hand travels downward, reaching her center and parting her slick folds. The answer coming from her body is immediate as her hips lift searching more contact.

"So I could take you, and fuck you until you can't take it anymore..."

When I slowly push two fingers inside of her, she let out a long moan before she answers me.

"Yes Jane."

I pull out, not satisfied by her answer.

"You are behaving very nicely Maur, but I think you have to be more specific if you want me to keep going."

I cup her sex in my hand waiting for a real answer this time as I leave small bites around her breasts. She whimpers but it is only a matter of seconds before I get what I want. Her eyes locking with mine, dark and glossy with desire.

"I want you to take me, use me for your pleasure Jane."

 _Holy fucking shit._

All my body goes rigid above her in the moment those sex filled words leave her soft rosy lips and it is all I need. I pull myself up, kneeling between her legs as I reach for the drawner of the nightstand, looking for something that will satisfy both of our needs tonight.

I finally find it and when I pull it out, Maura can't contain the appreciative moan that escapes from her throat when she sees the object.

Maura bought this a couple of weeks ago and even if at the beginning I thought I wouldn't have liked the idea to use it, I found myself pleasurably surprised when I realized that I could feel more that what I though was possible.

The shaft isn't too long, but it is thick, Maura chosed it of a color that matched the one of my skin, and since it doesn't have an harness, when I wear it, it looks just like a part of my body.

Don't get me wrong, I love being a woman and I know how much Maura enjoys my touch more than anything else because she was the one who reassured me of this when she arrived at home with this new toy. But we both enjoyed using it, I love losing control when I'm wearing it and I love how Maura thrusts me with her life for me to pleasure her with it.

And tonight, is definitely the night I'm wearing it to take her like no one else ever had, and if the look of pure desire on her face and the juices gathering on the sheet beneath her aren't a good enough proof that she wants this as much as I do, I don't know what it is.

I drag the shorter end of the cock through my folds, coating it in my own wetness before I push it inside. I hiss a little at the stretch, but when it is completely resting in me and the base of the seat is finally in contact with my clit, I let out a moan, my inner muscles gripping the shorter end tightly.

Maura is watching the entire scene, her eyes wide open, her breath coming with rapid intake of air as she parts her lips, licking them in appreciation.

"Jane..." She gets my attention as if she wants to remind me that she is here with me, waiting for me, and when she opens her legs a little wider, I let out a small chuckle.

"Impatient, Doctor? I could take all the time I want since you did the same for over 12 hours today." My hand travels down and I give a tentative stroke at the new appendage resting between my legs.

Maura whimpers looking at my movement and I know she must be painfully aroused, I watch between her legs and I have my confirmation as I see the muscles at her opening twitching, immagining to take the shaft inside of her.

I lean down, softly stroking her cheek with my hand. "If you ask nicely, I'll give you what you want."

She leans into my touch, her eyes shining with both arousal and frustration, but she recovers quickly, swallowing hard before she says

"Please Jane... Fuck me. I want to feel your cock inside me."

 _Holy shit._

This time she is the one that is giving me an hard time and the new flood of wetness that slips out of my core, coating the base of the cock is the proof that I can't hold back anymore.

I settle between her legs and I'm not surprised at all when she spreads them wide open to accomodate me, shuddering and moaning loudly when I drag the head through her folds, gathering her juices before I align the shaft with her entrance.

She tries to lift her hips and take me in but my other hand manage to hold her still, keeping her in place.

"I thought you were going to behave Maura. Maybe I should just leave you like this a little longer until you are ready to be a good girl."

At the idea of remaining tied up naked, aroused and not getting the release she needs so badly, Maura head snaps up looking at me pleading me with those beautiful big hazel eyes.

I have no intention of making her wait, mostly because I'm already so painfully excited that I think I could die if I don't get inside of her immediately, but she doesn't need to know this.

"No, please. I'm sorry Jane... Please, I need you. I'll do anything you want."

I run my hand over her thigh as I pretend to take my time to consider if her apology is enough.

And it is.

"Stay still."

I align the shaft once again and this time she doesn't move a muscle, the room is filled with her labored breaths and the scent of her desire.

Slowly, I thrust inside of her, fascinated as I see the head of the cock pushing almost effortlessy through her tight entrance, her outer lips parting to let me in and she moans loudly at the sensation of being finally filled.

When I know that the head is completely in, I push another few inches into her. I'm being particularly careful even if there is no need, she is so slick that I could have take her in just one unforgiving thrust, but I don't want to hurt her, so I take my time, remembering that after all, it is exactly how I'm suppouse to this.

I look up at her and I see her head turning from side to side, trying her best to stay still and don't lift her hips another time, I can see dops of sweat gathering on her abdomen, her breasts rising and falling in time with every breaths. She is so damn beautiful that my hips jerk forward and I bury all the lenght inside of her, making her cry out in the process, not for pain but for the surprise, she didn't expect me to do it, and neither did I, but she is just so damn sexy that I couldn't help myself.

I look down at the point where we are sealed together and I can almost _feel_ how tight she is, how her inner muscles are clamping down around the cock and I keep still for a few seconds, getting her used to the size, running my hands up and down her bent knees.

When she opens her eyes and she looks at me with that light that makes my insides clench and my heart flutters, I have to take a deep breath to control myself and not starting to pump inside of her in that instant, but Maura has other ideas and when she speaks, my resolve crumbles.

"You feel so good inside me, Jane" To add credit to that she tighten her inner muscles, making me groan at the sensation. "Please, fuck me."

That all it takes.

I pull back until just the head is inside of her and then I slam back inside, making her scream, her hands fighting against the scarf around her wrists as I take her with hard long thrusts, leaning my body over hers so I can kiss her while I claim what belongs to me.

She kisses me back with fervor, pulling her lips away from mine only when she can't stay without air anymore, letting out deep moans and screams everytime I hit her clit with the base of the shaft.

I kiss her neck, sucking on her pulse point, marking her as mine before I find myself in front of her magnificent full breasts, taking one of her nipples in my mouth without hesitation, licking it and grazing my teeth over it, making her hiss in apppreciation as I feel her inner walls becoming even tighter around me; pushing inside of her become more difficult every time and I can feel the muscles on my lower back and thighs burning for the effort but it only increases my pleasure and Maura's.

Her legs come up, and she wraps them around my waist as I keep thrusting into her with everything I have.

I can't help but take a look at her face, her eyes meeting mine immediately, so dark that I can't almost see the gold into them anymore, her lips are parted and she is gasping everytime I push harder into her.

God, I love seeing her like this, knowing that I'm the one doing this to her.

Her inner muscles are gripping me even more tightly and I know she must be close, but I slow down deliberately, not too much, but enough to make her whimper.

"Oh God... Jane... Please, harder."

She only manages a few words but they are very clear and I can't help but wanting to tease her just a little longer.

"Does this feel good Maura?" This time I slam into her, making sure to hit her swollen clit, rotating my hips while I'm inside as she screams in response.

"God! Yes! So good, So good Jane! Please don't stop!"

Oh I have no intention to, but first...

"You like being filled, do you? Having my cock so deep inside of you that is all you can feel."

Her answer comes immediately.

"Yes! Yes! I love it! I love feeling you inside me!"

My heart flutters and for a moment I lose myself in her beauty, in how this display always has the same effect of the first time on me. I balance myself on one elbow, reaching down between her legs with my other hand, finding immediately the little bud of her clit, slick with her wetness and incredibly hard under my fingertips.

When she feels the touch she starts taking in gasps of air, her eyes searching mine and when our gaze meet I can see the desire and love pulsing from her soul.

The idea of teasing her is suddenly the furthest thing from my mind and now, all I want is feeling her come around the shaft that is connecting us and that feels so much like a part of my body right now.

"I'm so close Jane, so close.." She pauses and I realize that I'm approaching the edge with her, my inner muscles clenching around the shorter end of the cock resting inside of me and with each thrust I can feel my clit throbs on the seat at the base. I start groaning and she knows that I'm close too. And she takes her chance, encouraging me and keeping her legs locked around my waist.

"Come with me Jane. Come inside me."

That's all it takes.

I run my fingers over her clit a couple of more times before I freeze for a split second, my entire body goes rigid before I slam one last time into Maura, buring myself as deep as I can as I come resting inside of her.

She comes not even a second after me, screaming my name as her wetness splashes around the cock and on my stomach, squirting her release all over me, lifting her hips to take me inside of her over and over.

I keep coming, reasuming my motion and trying to hit that delicious spot resting deep inside of her, taking all she has to give me.

I can feel her twitching, spasming around me and I can feel those twitches running along the shaft, reaching the shorter end resting inside of me and sending me into another short but intense orgasm.

I try not to collapse on top of her when I'm recovering from my climax, so I rest both of my elbows on the mattress at her sides, leaving her the space to breath and recover.

Her skin is glistening, covered in drops of sweat and when I look up at her face, I see the big satisfied smile on her lips, her eyes are half closed and she is panting. When her eyes find mine, she leans in, meeting my lips in a soft loving kiss filled with sentiment.

"My God... Jane... That...That was amazing." She manage to say between a breath and the other and I smirk down at her, delighted that I have reduced her in this trembling satisfied mess.

"Oh, but I'm only getting started Doctor Isles." At that her eyes widen with desire and I lean back from her.

I look between us were we are still joined and I realize that I'm buried to the hilt. I can also see that she has made a mess of the sheets and that I'm covered in her wetness from my lower abdomen to the middle of my thighs. My inner muscles are twitching deliciously in front of such an erotic view and I'm sure Maura has feel it when she let out a low moan. But for as much as I enjoy being inside of her, and see her open and glistening with her juices, I have other plans for her.

I start to pull out, slowly, stopping everytime I hear Maura hiss in discomfort. I've been particularly rough with her, and I know how tender and sensitive she must be right now. So I run my hands up to her legs to distract her from my movement and she gives me this sweet loving look that melts me right away.

Until I feel the cock bobbing when I pull out completely and hear Maura's gasp which is a mix between surprise and a new surge of arousal.

I look between my legs and the sight is fascinating.

The shaft is covered in her glistening wetness, every inch of it, from the tip to the the base, and when my eyes land on the well used entrance of my girlfriend, I can't help but let out a low grunt when I see that some of the wetness has followed me on the way out of her.

When I look up once again, Maura's eyes are fixed on the thick glistening shaft between my legs. An hungry look on that beautiful face that I know all too well as she licks her lips, and I already know what she would like to do next. The only idea and the image that takes form in my mind is so arousing that I have to take a few breaths and calm my racing heart before I speak.

"You have been very nice sweetheart. Taking all of me and making me come inside you so hard... You earned every second of your pleasure."

She shifts in her position. The reminder of how I was buried deep inside taking all she had to give to me, makes her aroused once again as I see her clit twitch and swelling, another flood of clear liquid leaving her tight entrance and mixing with the rest of her previous orgasm covering the sheets under her.

She wants more.

And so do I.

But first, I look down at the shaft, standing proudly covered in her wetness.

"I know how much you want it Maura..." She bites down on her lower lip, blushing slightly and diverting her gaze from mine for a few seconds until she feels my comforting and warm touch on her skin, slowly caressing every inch of her abdomen, cupping her full breasts, pinching slightly on her nipples; her back arching deliciously when I do this.

"All you have to do..." I release her nipples and I lean in so I can whisper the next words right in her ear, licking that sweet spot resting just under it before I continue.

"..Is beg for it."

Her breath hitch in her throat and I feel her hips rocking forward. She is enjoying this much more than what I was hoping.

"Beg for it, and you can lick me clean, suck every drop from me."

And whatever she is going to answer me, I can already see all the signs of desire on every inch of her magnificent body, and if this isn't enough, there is the unmistakable light of passion and love reflecting in her eyes as she looks at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there!

Here's the second and last chapter. It's a little different from the first one, somehow softer, and definitely more in my stile :) I hope you'll like this.

Jane's POV

Enjoy

* * *

"Jane..." Hearing her moaning my name send a shiver along my back making every inch of my body tingle with desire.

"Yes Maura?" I ask, a bit of humor in my voice when I see her eyes becoming larger and darker with arousal.

"Please let me taste myself on you..."

 _Damn..._

 _Damn her and the effect her dirty talk has on me._

She knows that I'm going to give up in any moment, that I can't resist when she talks to me like this, but I mantain my cool demeanour in place, smirking down at her as I run my hand over the incredibly soft and warm skin of her abdomen, feeling her shivering under me.

"The Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts is begging me to let her suck me clean after being buried inside of her and making her come around me... I know that this pretty little mouth has more skills beside google talking... Maybe we should find out what else you can do with it."

I lean in so that my face is just an inch from hers and I can feel her labored breath caressing my cheeks. My speech certainly made her more aroused, and she proves me right when she claim my lips, sucking and biting slightly on my lower lip, and I know she is doing it on purpose because of what I have just said. Wanting me to immagine what it would be like to have those soft rosy lips wrapped around me, sucking my clit and dipping her tongue inside of me.

I groan into her mouth as we start devouring each other until I feel her foot start running over my calf and the back of my thigh.

The touch is sweet and not for the first time I consider the idea of untie her, missing the touch of her hands on my body, the feeling of her nails digging into my skin and her fingertips doing magic on me.

I pull back from the kiss after leaving a soft peck on the corner of her mouth before I look up where she is trying to pull her hands free.

Apparently I'm not the only one who's been thinking about this.

She gives another small tug around the silk scarf and when I look down at her, she is giving me this irresistible look which says _If you free me, I promise you won't regret it._

"You can be such a well behaved submissive Maur." I said through a chuckle as I untie her, meaning it like a joke, but when her hands are finally free and she doesn't waste time wrapping her arms around my shoulders as her legs find place around my waist, she lean in brushing her lips against mine before she looks at me whispering

"Only with you..."

Suddenly, the feeling of her lips on my own, her body pressend against mine and her hands roaming slowly all over my back, makes me forget that all of this was about a small playful revenge for her being such a tease today, and we lose ourselves in the kiss, in the desire and love we feel for each other.

The pace is slower than before, less desperate, more accurate, but always deep.

Without even realizing it, I find out that we are now resting on the side. I run my hand up to her toned thigh until I reach the delicious curve of her hip and I flip the rest of the way so she is resting on top of me, straddling my waist.

Her lips start leaving wet kisses down to my neck and throat, biting slightly and sucking, making me groan when a new surge of arousal hits me, and at that point, when I feel my inner muscles clenching tightly I realize that I'm still wearing the cock.

Maura's center is pratically in contact with it and when she bites down on my neck, my hips jerk up and she let out a gasp that turns into a moan when she feels the head of the cock resting right between her folds.

The response comes immediately as she starts rubbing her soaked sex up and down the shaft, coating it with even more wetness. She pulls up, moaning, resting her hands on my chest as she keeps rocking back and forth and the friction is enough so that the base of the toy is rubbing against my clit.

I let out a groan.

The feeling is amazing...

But the view is even better.

Maura's eyes are half closed, filled with lust, her nails are digging in my chest, her hips rocking slowly on top of me dragging her clit over the lenght of the shaft, making her full breasts bounce slightly for the movement. Her head is tilted a bit forward, her wavy honey blonde hair framing her face beautifully and her lips are parted to let out small gasps.

She is so beautiful.

So sexy that I'm having a very hard time, which becomes even harder when she looks down at me, biting her lip, her eyes begging me silently.

She doesn't have to say what she wants, I already know, and for a moment I'm torn in my own indecision.

I would love to see her like this, riding me, taking her own pleasure.

The image that takes form in my mind is so damn tempting, but for as much as I know I would enjoy every second of this as much as she would, I shake my head at her, placing my hands on her waist and stopping her movement on top of me.

"Uh uh Maura." She let out a frustrated whimper. "You still have to clean the mess you have made of me before..."

She pretends to look a bit disappointed, and I know that partially she really is as much as I am, but the way her eyes lit up at the suggestion, tells another story as she dismount me and I watch her making her way down my body, placing small soft kisses that become more hungry and wet the more she gets closer to the shaft resting between my legs.

At this point I'm pratically squirming on the spot.

I can feel her hot breath on my lower abdomen and I can see her eyes darkening further as she smell our mixed pleasure.

I spred my legs a bit and the small gasp that leaves Maura's lips is filled with a sweet combination of love and desire when she is greeted with the large admount of wetness coating the shorter end of the cock pressed against me and the rest of my flesh surrounding it.

"Oh, Jane..."

My clit throbs against the base of the shaft as I look down and I watch her licking her lips in appreciation and running her hands up and down my thighs.

Feeling her delicate but secure touch on my skin like this is amazing.

And it's a fucking torture.

I pull myself up on my elbows to have a better look, and hazel eyes finally meet mine and see the desire and want lying in my own, I don't have to say anything. She already knows as she smiles lovingly at me.

"I'll take care of you baby... Just relax and enjoy this."

As soon as the words leave her lips, she kisses my inner thigh until she reach my center and then, she gives a long lick from the base to the tip of the shaft, putting extra pressure on the base so that the seat comes in contact with my clit making me groan and throw my head back, my eyes fluttering shut for a second until I realize that I want to see everything that she is doing.

I open them just in time to see her looking at me before she dips her head and takes the tip of the cock in her mouth, and this time, I'm not the only one letting out a long moan.

She moans at the taste of herself around the shaft, and the sound accompanied with the sight of her taking another inch in her mouth, makes me even more wet.

It is pure visual stimulation and I'm well aware of that, but my hips roll up a bit of their own will, and I know that, in reality, I'm just seeking the warmth of her mouth, immagining how that very, _very_ skilled tongue is working on the tip of the cock, sucking on it before she release it only to lick the entire lenght and take it into her mouth once again.

My hand comes down to rest on the back of Maura's head. That is enough for her to look up without stopping what she is doing, seeing the desperation lying in my eyes.

The parts are suddenly reversed, but I don't care anymore.

I need to feel her.

And I need to feel her so badly.

"Maura..." I whisper through a small gasp.

A request.

A silent plea.

But she doesn't need anything else.

I love her for this. I love that she can understand what I need without me having to say it to her. She knows how I don't enjoy much to give up control, and I think she likes that. She can read me perfectly, like no one else ever had before, and it is mutual. Because like tonight, where I like being in control and take her in every possible way, I know that Maura thrusts me and loves when I'm a bit more rough with her. I would never hurt her, and my _being rough_ sometimes, is always something that I keep controlled, something that the both of us can enjoy healthily.

I watch as she releases the cock with a small pop, kissing my inner thigh, more close to my center this time as I bend one of my legs at the knee.

I'm breathing heavily now, ready for what's going to come but unable to contain my excitement. Her gaze finds mine and I give her a small nod when I feel her hand starting to pull out the part of the shaft resting inside of me.

My inner muscles clench automatically and I hiss a little for the discomfort until I feel Maura starting to kiss the new exposed part of my outer lips, distracting me from the movement.

The gesture is so sweet and tender that I can't help but reach down with my hand and caress her cheek, my eyes flutter shut but I can feel when she turns her head and kisses the palm of my hand. A few seconds later, the last inch of the shaft is pulled out and the toy being put aside, leaving me completely open and exposed under Maura's hungry gaze.

She parts my thighs a bit further and then...

My eyes flutter shut. My back archs from the mattress and my head falls on the pillow resting behind me.

"Oh God..."

She gives me this long slow lick, gathering the juices pooling at my opening and running her tongue all the way up to my clit. The sensation is so intense that my entire body shivers, a groan escapes from my throat the second her tongue comes in contact with my center and I can't help but tighten the hold I have on the back of her head, passing my fingers through her silky hair and encouraging her to continue with the gentle pressure.

My hips are trying to follow her rhythm, seeking the warmth of her mouth, addicted by the magical touch of her skilled tongue on me.

With the next lick more wetness greets her and this time I look down at her through half lidded eyes just in time to see her licking her lips and swallow my juices.

She opens her eyes and the first thing they meet are my own. That look makes my inner muscles clench with desire, intensified beyond compare when she says

"You taste delicious Jane..." Another moan, from the both of us. "I can't have enough of you."

"Oh fuck... Maura..." My voice so deep and huskier than usual that I barely recognize it as my own.

I'm already panting. Her mouth always does the most beautiful things to my body.

When she takes my clit between her lips and start sucking, I feel my thighs starting to tremble and in order of not hurt her, I have my other hand fisting the sheets of the bed instead of her hair. My lips are parted, but no sounds leaves my throat except for the fast intakes of air.

She is doing everything she can for making me come, using every trick she knows about anatomy, but I'm resisting. I want to resist and enjoy this as much as I can.

Every suck, every swipe of her tongue around me are pushing me closer and closer to the border of what I know is going to be an explosive orgasm.

I suspect that Maura has started to realize that I'm holding back when I feel her tongue going lower resting right at my entrance. Her tongue can just tease at penetration but the effect it has on me is always the same.

Her name roll off my tongue in a groan filled with want and this time I can't help but tighten my hold on her head, hoping that I'm not hurting her when my inner muscles clamp down around her. But at my slightly rough gesture, Maura start moaning more loudly, the sound vibrating on my sex and I know that I can't resist for too much. I'm going to fall in any second now.

My shallow breath, the sweat gathering on me, my abdominal muscles contracting at the same rhythm of my inner walls and the glorious tingling sensation on my lower belly are the proof that I'm going to come and that Maura has a fucking amazing mouth that can reduce me into a shuddering mess.

I've never experienced anything like this before in my life.

Ever.

But I also know, that I've never felt for anyone else what I feel for Maura.

The deepest and purer sentiment of love.

Maybe it is this thought that sends me flying over the edge, or maybe it is Maura saying to me "Come Jane, I'm here with you..." and then pushing two fingers inside of me as her lips seal around the bud of my clit and sucking me until I scream her name at the ceiling.

All I know is that my body is responding to her with everything I have, and I finally let go, releasing the pressure I feel inside of me.

My inner walls clench so tightly around her that she has to pull and push her fingers harder to get inside and out of me and reach that spot resting deep inside that I don't know if it sends me into another orgasrm of it just prolonging the first one to the point that I think I'm going to pass out for how intense and overwhelming the sensation is.

Thankfully, I remain conscious, enjoying every second of it.

Maura guiding me from the apex through the aftershock, my breath becoming deeper and my inner muscles start releasing her fingers, clenching on them weakly every few seconds, not yet ready to release them completely.

A pair of warm and still wet lips start kissing a path from my clit all the way up to my stomach. I feel the weight shifting on the mattres,s and as the kisses continue up to my chest, I feel Maura's body resting softly on top of mine. When she reach my neck and see my face she can't contain the small laugh that escape from her throat.

I'm probably wearing the biggest satisfied grin of the world.

"God Maura... You and your mouth will kill me some day, I already know."

When I open my eyes and I see her tilts her head to the side and the look of confusion cross her features I know I should have said that in another way. But it is too late now. I groan in anticipation knowing what is going to come next.

"Jane unless someone doesn't have a very problematic heart condition, it is not possible for a person to die during an orgasm."

I can't help but chuckle at her, shaking my head in amusement. "I think multiple orgasms would be more accurate in this case Doctor Isles, and even if it is not possible, I think I would definitely love the experience if this smart, talented mouth of yours is involved."

"Oh..." A look of realization appears on her soft and almost innocent features before she gives me this big smile that she reserves only for me and that has the power to melt my heart every time.

I wrap my arms around her before turning to the side, her fingers sliding from inside of me in the process.

"Maybe if I try to give you a demonstration you will be more inclined to believe me... Although, I'm not as good as you are."

She rolls over so that I'm on top of her and then she wraps her arms around my shoulders, shaking her head in negative and smiling sweetly at me.

"You better touch me and feel for yourself Detective before leaping to conclusions." She hooks one of her legs around my waist spreading herself a little wider before claiming my lips in a kiss full of passion and desire.

I kiss her back, deeply, moaning at the taste of myself on her lips and tongue as I support my weight on one hand as the other cups one of her full breasts running my thumb on the hard bud of her nipple.

She gasps, breaking the kiss for a second and lifting her hips. I leave the warmth of her mouth regretfully but when I go lower, kissing her chin, her jaw and tasting the saltiness of her sweat on her neck, I'm rewarded with the beautiful small noises she makes, soft moans and little gasps of surprise as I take her nipple in my mouth, grazing my teeth over the sensitive tip and then sucking it hard.

Maura's hands run through my hair, keeping me there in place, encouraging me to continue.

I switch breast repeating the same actions as my hand goes lower and lower, stopping briefly at her flat belly, enjoying the feeling of her abdominal muscles flexing under my hand and then, after running my fingertips over the small strip of hair, I finally reach her core.

The heat and the amount of wetness I find there is unbelievable.

"Jesus, Maura... You're soaked." I said groaning after releasing her breast.

I look up and she is panting, her eyes so dark, filled with so much desire and need that overwhelms me.

"Tried.. To warn you..." Is all she manages to say, but it's enough.

I help her in a more comfortable position, fixing a few pillows behind her before I kiss her, leaning back and settling between her parted legs, running my hands all over her body.

How can she be so beautiful?

Her soft creamy skin, the delicious curves of her body...

Every inch of her is pure perfection.

I take my lower lip between my teeth, seeing Maura shivering under my scrutiny and the pleading look she gives me makes me shift my gaze between her legs once again.

The appreciative long groan that escapes from my lips doesn't even give the idea of the magnificent sight I have in front of me.

She is glistening.

Every visible part of her is covered in her juices, she is so wet that she is actually dripping, forming a small dark patch on the sheets beneath her. Her clit is so swollen that the rosy tip is peaking out from its hood, waiting only for me.

"Jane..." Maura's plea makes me look up at her, my eyes wide open with arousal and incredulosity for how wet she is, but is the light blush on her cheek and the look of desperation on her face that makes me want to reassure her.

"Please Jane... I-I need you..." She is pratically sobbing and I can't take it anymore.

"Shh... It's okay Maura. I'm here... Let me take care of you." She kisses me another time before I lean back once again, I settle between her legs so that I'm lying on my stomach and my face is in front of her dripping sex.

My hands pushing her thighs further apart; I want to see everything, every inch of her, so open and ready.

I lick my lips subconciously, not knowing where to start in front of this magnificent sight, but I know that Maura can't wait anymore, so I dip my head. _And God..._ She smells so incredibly good.

I drag my tongue from just a little under her entrance until I reach her clit, mostly like she has done before with me, and the response comes immediately with a long relieved moan.

When I close my mouth to swallow down her essence, I can taste her on my tongue.

I love the way she tastes, the perfect balance between saltiness and sweetness.

I could spend hours between Maura's legs, I can never have enough of her, and the more I lick and clean her of her juices, the more she gives me, coating my chin as I take her clit in my mouth and suck gently on it, eliciting all those delicious deep moans from her.

I pull back a little, blowing softly on the little bud of her clit before flicking my tongue on it and repeating the action a couple of times.

The feeling of her hand on my head and of her fingers running through my hair as she tries to lift her hips seeking more contact with my mouth, makes me look up, over the expanse of her flat stomach to see Maura's other hand cupping her own breast, her head tossing from side to side on the pillows, her lips slightly parted to take in small sips of air and let out moan after moan.

I feel my own sex clenching painfully seeing her like this, seeing how much she is enjoying my touch. It makes my heart ache with love as I wonder for the nth time how I got so lucky...

I don't waste time, wanting to feel her come in my mouth, wanting to pull everything out of her, feeling her fall apart in my arms. I spread her legs wider, pushing them a little toward her so that I have a better access to her entrance and then, I push my tongue inside as deep as I can go.

She screams. And the moment I pass her tight entrance I feel her inner muscles hugging me, willing me to stay there. The taste inside of her is even better, stronger, as I start fucking her with my tongue trying to reach and put pressure on that spot that I know it is probably already swelling with her need.

I can feel it with the tip of my tongue. I know that my pressure isn't enough to make her come like this without an extra push, but I can't stop. The desperate noises she is making are so damn arousing and the way her inner muscles are tightening around me everytime I push my tongue inside of her, are one of the best sensation I have ever experienced. Feeling her in such an intimate way, tasting her like this and knowing that she is enjoying every second of it, it turns me on like only she is capable of.

I feel her trying to lift her hips to take me deeper, her thighs trembling for the effort, her moans becoming louder and more frequent and I know she is close. And when I feel her other hand on my head, tugging slightly, I know that it is a request, and right now, I'm willing to give her anything she wants. She's been so good and I've been playing with her for enough time...

She deserves her reward.

With my thumbs I part her outer lips so that she is completely exposed and I pull my tongue from inside of her, giving a long lick, covering her entire lenght and putting extra pressure on her swollen clit.

Quickly, I wipe my chin with the back of my hand and in a second I'm face to face with Maura.

I don't even have the time to blink that she captures my mouth in a kiss so deep that leaves me breathless. I take one of her legs, placing it over my shoulder and then, after coating my hand in her wetness, I push three fingers inside of her.

I find the spot immediately and she screams in my mouth before breaking the kiss in a sudden need of air.

"Oh God! Jane!"

She is panting.

Gasping everytime I push inside of her more forcefully, hitting the spot over and over, feeling it swelling against my fingertips until I know it must be almost painful, but when I look up and see Maura's face contorting in pure pleasure and I feel her nails digging in my skin probably leaving angry red marks behind, I know that I'm doing everything she wants.

My wrist is burning for the efforts, but I don't care, feeling her contracting around me is too glorious. I dip my head so I can smell her scent, and taste her skin, licking and biting and sucking on her neck as I keep fucking her as deep and as hard as I can.

When I reach her ear, I place my thumb over her clit. She is so slick that it is impossible to remain still.

She moans at the new addittion and I smirk, sucking her earlobe into my mouth before I whisper in her ear.

"Come for me Maura."

I pull back just in time to see the most beautiful sight ever.

Maura's back archs off the bed, her head thowns back exposing the lenght of her sensual neck. Her mouth opens in a silent scream and all her body goes rigid for a split second.

And then she falls.

My name rolls off her tongue, resonating all around the room in a loud shout.

Her arms and legs embrace me tightly as I push my fingers inside of her, stimulating that spot inside of her with my fingertips as my thumb continue to rub her clit.

A flood of wetness almost forces me out of her as I feel it covering my hand and wrist. I start pumping again and more wetness splashes around me, her inner muscles clamping down on my fingers.

I look down and the sight is too much.

Without reconsidering the idea, I reach my center with my other hand, pushing two fingers inside of myself.

A couple of thrusts.

That's all it takes.

A couple of thrusts and I come around my own fingers as her name leaves my lips.

But a second later, I feel Maura's hand forcing its way between our bodies. She finds my clit and starts rubbing it, making me explode in another incredible orgasm.

Somehow, I manage to not collapse on top of her, rolling on the side, my fingers leaving the blissful warmth of her core, but when I place the hand on my abdomen a pleasurable shiver run all over me when I realize that it is completely covered in Maura's juices.

Our heavy breaths are the only sounds in the room.

I close my eyes with a smile on my face that becomes a wide grin when I feel Maura's body shifting and cuddling against my side.

I turn my head, immediately greeted by a pair of lips against my own.

Slowly, I roll into my side, my right hand caressing Maura's hip and the small of her back as I try to bring her even closer to me.

The kiss is sweet, tender and full of love. Exactly what we both need after a performance like this one.

When we pull back is just because of the need of air that we can't deny any longer.

I open my eyes and she is there, smiling sweetly at me even if her eyes are showing how exhausted she is.

Feeling something wet against my knee, I look down and my eyes widen at the large pool of wetness on the sheets. Maura follows my gaze and when I look back at her she is blushing furiously.

Watching Maura Isles blush is one of the cutest things I've ever seen and I can't help the grin that appear on my face that turns into a seductive smirk when she recovers from her embarassment and with a soft voice she says

"I think I should decide of not wearing underwear at work more often... What do you think Detective?"

I groan at the image that takes place in my head.

"If you decide not to wear them, I warn you, next time I won't be able to wait all day. So make your office soundproof and make sure that the blinds works, because..." I see her eyes already widening as I lean in to whisper in her ear. "Next time, I'm going to take you on your desk, Doctor Isles."

I lean back and she assaults me with another deep passionate kiss.

I smirk to myself, taking a mental note as our bodies start moving together once again.

 _Desk it is then._

* * *

 **Like I said I don't have a lot of experience writing sex scenes, but I hope you enjoyed this... Anyway, thanks for reading everyone :)**


End file.
